Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pulley systems used in connection with devices for measuring the level of liquid in a storage tank. In particular, the present invention relates to a liquid level indicating system including a rope, cord or the like that is guided through a pulley system having at least two side-mounted pulleys attached to a bracket having an upstanding leg, the bracket being attached to floating roof of a liquid-containing tank or container, where one end of the rope/cord is connected to either a floating roof in the tank or another object 404 floating on the surface of a liquid 406 contained within the tank or container and another end of the rope/cord can be attached to an indicator 408 that can visually show or output the level of a liquid within the tank or container.
Description of Related Art
Pulley systems used in connection with devices for measuring the level of liquid in a storage tank are known. The storage tanks on which such devices are used are, in general, in exposed locations outdoors and are often in remote locations. These devices must operate to reliably indicate the level of the liquid for many years with little or no maintenance. Prior pulley systems employing center-mounted pulleys have been subject to failure from corrosion, dirt, jamming, tangling, etc. Thus, there is a need for a tank gauge device having a pulley system having a simpler design that is more reliable and decreases the amount of maintenance require.